Weapons
Overview At this time at the start of the role-play, we will not be doing detailed different types of weapons. This will come later on and will be properly advanced. For now, all you need to know, is that the weapons are too drastically different from modern ones. Just more reliable. Class C Weapons Weapons restricted to civilian use only. These weapons can be bought at any legally registered gun shops and are highly customizable to a degree for enthusiasts, homeowners, or ordinary citizens looking for a personal defense weapon. NOTE: Weapons that exist from before the 20th century will also fall under this division with some minor exceptions. N76-H * Civilian-grade medium-long range hunting rifle that is used for both hobbyist hunters and some law enforcement. The N76-H borrows a similar design to the antiquated Winchester 70 model and was rebuilt for an easier quality-of-life use and also to be able to fire a variety of medium level cartridges. The N76-H is customizable to a degree and some toolkits allow it to be modified to fire at longer ranges. However, such toolkits have been outlawed and are commonly found in many criminal dens and domestic terrorists' homes. N0-Z * Civilian-grade revolver normally bought for home defense. The most common handgun on the market which fires six low-grade cartridge rounds. Due to it's plastic-metal alloy frame, the weapon is relatively inexpensive to produce and can adapt to a variety of small-arms ammunition types, making it a highly popular handgun despite it's low ammunition capacity. The N0-Z is notorious for being used by a variety of criminal and fanatical organizations due to it's easy access, which has garnered a reputation for it, but the weapon is reliable since its minimal part structure makes it easy to maintain and less likely to break. Class B Weapons ,Weapons restricted to police, law enforcement, and various forms of (legal) private security companies. These weapons are used for domestic crimes, and are adaptable to different city-wide environments. They are also highly customizable to fit different scenarios as well. Colt Enforcement 10 Sidearm * The Colt Enforcement 10 Sidearm is targeted toward the military and law enforcement markets. It is built on a solid, heavy frame which helps to absorb the recoil. The receiver and slide are fashioned from Sortex, a tough, high-density ceramic composite developed for use in firearms manufacture. It is corrosion and dirt-resistant and extremely reliable. A common firearm for Law Enforcement and Military. NX-12 * Standard-issue semi-automatic shotgun used by law enforcement for crowd-control and breach operations. Although the name implies that the shotgun is used for 12-gauge shells, the NX-12 is capable of firing all known available ammunition types due to its KI-patented Universal Frame (UF) which allows it to be used for all forms of domestic situations. Each shotgun is outfitted with a high-grade polymer body to withstand strong trauma impacts and is customizable to a degree. NS-K (Peacekeeper) * Standard-issue submachine gun used by security companies that can alternate between both automatic and semi-automatic firing modes. It's sleek, white colored design and fluorescent accents make for both a style design while providing a minimal amount of illumination in a 'dark-mode' scenario. The submachine gun has a high rate of fire and relatively moderate recoil in exchange for low stopping power. This weapon is ideal for situations in which close-quarters is common or accuracy is not highly restricted. Class A Weapons Weapons are restricted to government and private military use. . Such weapons utilize high grade caliber ammunition capable of penetrating body armor and most soft metals along with top-of-the-line technology for a variety of scenarios both inside and outside of the city that include but not limited to: Acts of terrorism, city wide threats, and high-level dangerous criminals. N-1A * Special grade automatic assault rifle utilized by all forms of military, both government and private. Their metal body is reminiscent of the antiquated M4A1 rifle but utilizes a high-durability metal that is capable of withstanding extreme climates. In addition, it's universally redeveloped body allows it to be customizable to a high degree and makes it a suitable weapon in any tactical scenario. In addition, the weapon can use the DualSync technology to sync to military grade cybernetics in order to monitor ammunition count, part damage, and more. N96-1 * Special grade automatic sniper rifle used by the military government. Its metal alloy body and makes it a good use for long ranged scenarios and provides stopping power capable of eliminating most threats and structures. Like the N-1A, the N96-1 has many features such as a heart-rate monitor, respiratory control, and automatic range finder as well as the ability to use Dual Sync as well. The sniper rifle has one of the longest range capabilities on the market and is used almost exclusively by special forces troops. Class S Weapons Weapons currently in development stage. Little is known about them outside of the Weapons Development Department. Existence of these weapons outside of the facility is considered a Category 1 Security data breach and should be notified immediately. * Dream Shatterer 800 ** The D.S. 800 is truly a gem from Knight Industries, and their most efficient weapon to date. A man-portable and vehicle-mounted solid-state, beam of pure kinetic energy anti-personal weapon. Upon contacting the desired target the beam will expand outward in a branching pattern striking nearby targets thus “charging” that item with explosive results.